


The Purge

by Anonymous



Series: 42o1b anon works [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 42o1b, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Death, Guns, Inspired by the movie The Purge, Violence, What am I doing, badboyhalo is a demon, first fic Im actually fucking committing to, im bad at tags, sort of for the last two tags, thats just weird, why do some of the tags have real names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Purge has begun, how will people survive this year.
Series: 42o1b anon works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly written by 🔥 and 🐍, ⭐️ will probably not be doing too much during this. This will have a darker tone, so be warned. Also, if there’s anything we missed in the tags, please tell us.

Techno checked over his weapons, preparing for this year’s Purge. He could barely remember when the purge had only lasted for a single day back when he was still a very small child, now it lasted for the whole month of April, people killing, stealing, and much worse for the whole month. With all the weapons hung on his walls, you would think that he was one of the “Purgers” as they were called, hunting innocent people down and murdering them for no reason other than they wanted to. Techno wasn’t that brutal, though his voices sometimes were. 

**Technorude/E/Blood for the Blood God/Well I don’t like you either/you made sure to grab enough food right/E/Not poggers**

“Yes chat, I have enough food for the month. Calm down.” Techno spoke quickly, bolting his door shut as to not attract the attention of any Purgers planning for tomorrow when the Purge began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the city, Wilbur walked into a store, his list of food that he and his brother would need in hand. He had managed to survive 12 years with Tommy and no one else, he wasn’t planning on breaking that streak. Ever since he was 8 and his parents had been killed by Purgers, he had been living on his own. He found Tommy, a 5 year old gremlin at the time, hiding in an alleyway after a purge had ended, two years after his parents died. Tommy was his brother in everything but blood, and anyone who tried to separate the two usually didn’t end up well. Wilbur swept through the aisles, grabbing canned food and clean water for the coming month, checking out and running home, knocking on the door to let his brother know he was there. 

“Tommy! I’m back and I have food!” Tommy cracked open the door, Wilbur shoving his way inside. Dropping the bags of food, he ruffled Tommy’s hair, his hand being batted away by the younger. 

“Wil stoppp” Wilbur laughed at the look of discomfort on the blond’s face, starting to walk towards the bunker that they had. 

“Did you get everything that we’ll need into the bunker yet child?” Wilbur asked, checking inside the bunker and scanning the small space. It was relatively cramped for the two of them, but as long as it kept them safe, he didn’t really mind. 

“I’m not a child and yeah, I think I got everything. Weapons, ammo, clothes, water…” Tommy listed off a long list of items that he had stashed inside the bunker, while Wilbur put the food away inside. Wilbur was pulled out of his thoughts when Tommy asked a question. “Hey Wil, why don’t we go outside during the Purge? It’s not that bad, right?”

Wilbur was dragged into a memory of the last time someone had found him during a Purge. 

_ “MOM! DAD!” Wilbur screamed from his hiding spot as he watched his parents be killed by a group of Purgers. One of the 3 had a lime green hoodie on, splattered with blood as he whipped his head towards the sound.  _

_ “What was that?” The person holding a lighter walked towards his hiding spot, searching for the source of the scream. Suddenly, light flooded his small cabinet he was in as he was dragged out into the open, the three men quickly circling him and blocking off any chance of escape.  _

_ “Oh XD, they had a kid?” The person in blue shook his head as he spoke. “That explains why they were fighting so fiercely. They were trying to protect him.” _

_ Lighter guy looked at Wilbur, eyes burning into him. “How old are you kid.” _

_ “S-seven. Please don’t ki-kill me” Wilbur's voice was shaky in fear as he stared back at the Purgers surrounding him. _

_ Lime green hoodie spoke. “Leave him. There’s only what, 2 days left in this Purge? He’ll be fine. If he dies, that’s not our problem.”  _

_ The three left the building, leaving a terrified Wilbur shaking where they left him. _

“Wil? You good?!” Tommy shook Wilbur’s shoulders, checking to see if he was ok. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. We should get in the bunker.” Wilbur and Tommy stepped into their bunker, locking and bolting the door shut so no one would be able to get in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a house near the edge of the city, a man argued with his best friend. 

“Bad, I don’t want you to go out there! What if you get hurt?” Skeppy faced his best friend. An accidental summoning had been the cause of his meeting with Bad, causing the demon to stay with him. 

“Geppy, you know that I won’t get hurt. Our lives are linked, remember? As long as you're safe I’ll be fine.” Bad smiled at Skeppy, hugging the shorter man. “Besides, you know that I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re right, I’ll stay here with Rocco and Rat. Just… come back safe, ok?” Skeppy hugged Bad back, the demon stepping outside. The door was closed and locked, and Skeppy stepped farther inside, walking over to their two dogs. 

“Don’t worry guys, Bad will be fine! He’s been fine for the last 3 years that he’s gone out, this won’t be any different.” Leaning down, Skeppy scooped up Rat before walking into the other room, calling Rocco after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niki pulled down the metal shutters on the front of her bakery, smiling at the couple people running down the street, running last minute errands before the Purge began. Puffy walked out from the backroom, a few padlocks in hand. 

“We have enough supplies, right? And do you know if Jordan and Tubbo are going to be fine?” Niki set the chain aside, turning to Puffy. 

“I made sure that they would have enough supplies, they should be fine. Tubbo’s a good kid, and Captain won’t let anyone hurt him.” Niki responded, crouching down next to the chain, locking the padlocks on one by one. 

“You’re right, Tubbo and Captain will be fine. We’ve gotta focus on getting through this Purge and then we can go back to normal for a while.” Puffy walked into the back room, checking for any windows that weren’t locked down yet. She opened a cupboard under the counter, pulling out a gun before passing it to her girlfriend. Niki circled around the counter, grabbing a box of ammunition as she passed. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream grabbed his gun, checking that it was loaded for the Purge. Him and his friends were a well known group of Purgers, known by most as the “Dream Team”.They kept their faces concealed while they were out, so that they could lead relatively normal lives while the Purge wasn’t happening. Sapnap walked out from a nearby building, flicking his lighter open and shut as he walked. Dream tossed one of their masks to his friend, throwing a pair of goggles at George, who was asleep on a bench. George startled and fell off the bench, wheezing filling the small alley.

“Stop fucking around, we gotta go. Purge starts soon and I’m ready to commit arson.” Sapnap shoved Dream, putting his mask on and jamming a handful of lighters in his pockets.

“Dreammmmm why’d you wake me upppp?” George complained from his spot on the ground. 

“Because, it’s 4 hours till the Purge begins! We’ve gotta get ready!” Pulling on his trademark smiley face mask, Dream loaded his gun, firing a bullet into the wall to make sure it worked. 

“For XD’s sake, give us a warning at least.” George pulled on his goggles before grabbing a a bag of daggers that he clipped to his belt, next to his pistol. 

The three waited in the alley for the Purge to begin. 3 hours remained.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of information:  
> 1: The Purge happens every year, starting at midnight on March 31st.   
> 2: Purgers are groups of people who go out and hunt people down during the purge  
> 3: if you piss someone off, they will probably be coming for you during the Purge so you might wanna be nice near the time of the purge.  
> 4: We can’t think of anything else 
> 
> Any questions you have, leave in the comments below :)


End file.
